vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The One Below All
|-|The One Below All= |-|Possessing Bruce Banner= |-|The Breaker of Worlds= Summary The One Below All is a malevolent divine force of pure chaos, existing in the deepest recesses of existence, trapped within the lowest layer of Hell known as the Below Place, from which all gamma radiation flows and has its source in. It is seemingly the dark reflection of creation, personifying the shadow of The One Above All and embodying the emptiness that is left in the absence of His divine light, with Metatron using the Kabbalistic Tree of Life, and its shadow-self, the Qlippoth, as allegories to represent the distinction between the two entities: Whereas The One Above All exists at the apex of all else in a state of undivisible endlessness and unity, represented by Kether, the Crown of the Tree of Life, The One Below All exists beneath all of existence, represented by, and ruling over Thaumiel, the state wherein all dual dichotomies are split into chaotic and ever-fighting forces, unable to co-exist. The entity seemingly remained dormant and trapped within the Below Place, influencing the world above only through the gamma radiation which it emanated, until the explosion of the Gamma Bomb created by Bruce Banner tore a rift in the fabric of reality and formed a passage to The One Below All's domain, visualized from outside as a Green Door amidst an endless void, which all superhumans impregnated by the radiation are capable of witnessing after death and crossing in order to come back to the world of the living should they wish to do so, due to their inherent connection to the creature and its domain. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A | Low 1-A Name: The One Below All, The Breaker of Worlds, Satan, Angra Mainyu. Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Inapplicable, although is referred to as a Male figure. Age: Irrelevant Classification: Dark Reflection of Creation, The Shadow of God, The Devil, The One Below, Ruler of Thaumiel, The Breaker-Apart. Powers and Abilities: Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Immortality (Likely Type 10 in its True Form; Type 9 in Vessels), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Corruption, Soul Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (Exists as the primary source of gamma radiation across all of existence, with its most primal and abstract form, neither a wave nor a physical particle, existing as a direct emanation of The One Below All and the Below Place which he rules over), Possession (Can possess those impregnated with the radiation which originates from it), Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Manipulated the clouds of the Below Place's sky to create a body for itself), Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Teleportation, BFR (Plunged New Mexico into the Below Place after the Green Door was opened), Cosmic Awareness, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Exists as the Shadow of God, personifying the deepest form of Hell, the empty husk that is left in the absence of His presence, with its domain, the Below Place, being described as an endless abyss that lies as the dark reflection of creation and that which exists above it, standing underneath everything much like The One Above All exists above everything) | Low Outerverse level (While possessing the physical body of Bruce Banner, the One Below All reportedly killed both Galactus and Franklin Richards, before effortlessly overpowering and devouring Metatron, the Sentience of the Eighth Multiverse, at the end of time, absorbing his essence and power unto its own and becoming vastly more powerful as the Breaker of Worlds) Speed: Irrelevant (Exists underneath all of existence, as an abyss embodying the abstract ideal of Hell, the pure chaos that exists as God's hulk) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Irrelevant | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Outerversal | Low Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level (Although his manifestation managed to be dissipated by the Hulk after he regained his full strength, the true form of the entity was never shown to be harmed in any way) | Low Outerverse level (Vastly above Metatron, the essence and personification of the Eighth Cosmos, having easily overpowered him even prior to absorbing his power into himself and morphing unto the Breaker of Worlds) Stamina: Irrelevant | Infinite (Roamed across the entirety of the Multiverse for billions of years, destroying absolutely everything in its path without growing tired in any form, until all of existence was left empty) Range: Outerversal, although it is restricted to the Below Place | Unknown Standard Equipment: Various hosts and vessels through which it acts from the Below Place, with the body of Bruce Banner being the most recent of them and the one the entity most proeminently uses as of the end of time. Intelligence: Likely Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Remains imprisoned within the Below Place, and necessitates host bodies and "souls" to directly act in the physical world, with his influence over it being otherwise marginal at best. Key: Abstract Form | Possessing Bruce Banner / as the Breaker of Worlds Gallery RCO023_1571832069.jpg RCO025_1571832069.jpg RCO026_1571832069.jpg Laugh.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Radiation Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Supreme Beings Category:Eldritch Horrors